


Two Hearts, Two Boys and A Bond That Will Never Break (HIDDLESBATCH)

by KuroBakura



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: AU, Actor slash, M/M, Yaoi, highschool
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom and Ben have been best friends for many years. Until a sleepover changes their lives forever.</p><p>HighSchool AU<br/>(It starts them off at age 17 but will become 18 and over as the fanfic continues.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And The Answer Is......Not Sure?

Tom sat in the restaurant, waiting for Ben to show up. It was a cool and breezy Friday afternoon. School just let out for the weekend, which Tom was really happy about. HeHATES school so much. Not all of it but most of it. See, Tom is gay and some parts of the town where he lives, it is very homophobic in some parts, even though, a gay/lesbian couple can legally get married in the state. His mother supports him as well as Benedict, who goes by Ben. Ben and Tom have been friends since 1st grade and basically never spend a day apart. They are both 17 now and the friendship still strong as ever.

“I hope I can do this. I need to get it off my chest. …..I just do not want Ben to hate me.” Tom thought, wanting to cry. Tom was broken from his train of thought when he heard the restaurant door open. He looked up and a smile came across his face. It was Ben and he was wearing Tom's favorite shirt.

“He looks so cute!” Tom thought. Ben looked over and saw Tom. He waved to Tom and Tom waved back. Ben walked over to Tom's table and sat down. The waitress came over to the table and took their order. Even if it was only smoothies.

“How was everything today?” Ben asked. Tom laid his head on the table (face pointing to the left side) and sighed. Ben laid his head sideways on the table and looked right at his face.

“Tough day, huh.” Ben said. Tom shook his head yes.

“Want to talk about it?” Ben asked. Tom shook his head again. Both of them sat up and Tom sighed.

“In school today, I was walking to drama class and this guy saw my Rainbow pride pin on my backpack. So, not only he kept calling me names and degrading me, he say them very loud while following me all the way to drama class! All I could do was look at him and walk away. I hate feeling like I can't do anything when I can. Certain people and parts of this town is just nasty towards the LGBT community. And since, that's guy's father is a cop, I could get into big trouble just by cussing him out. I really hate this! Maybe I'm just over-thinking it but I have been bullied since Middle School. ...I also feel like I'm a burden to you....” Tom explained. Ben looked at Tom with a look on his face.

“Tom, you are never a burden. You really aren't. Homophobia is more of a burden than you can ever be. Plus, I know his dad is a cop and he's such an idiot. A serious idiot. ….If I was there, I would have punched him in his dumb face.” Ben said.

“Ben, please don't do or say that. Violence doesn't make it better and only for self-defense, violence would only be a good reason for it.” Tom said. Ben realized that Tom was right but he still wanted to.

“You're right. I'm sorry, Tom. It's just.....I hate when people make fun of you because of who you are. No one should be. Ever.” Ben said.

“I know and agree. I'm not afraid to be gay. I just strongly dislike that people do not realize that's not a bad thing to be.” Tom said.

“That's very true and I understand.” Ben said. A waitress came over to the table and took their orders. Tom seriously was starting to feel nervous again. The waitress brought over the receipt. Tom took out his wallet to give Ben his half.

“Tom, please, put your money away. I got this.” Ben said.  
“But....you know how I feel about not paying for stuff like this.” Tom said.

“Do not worry, Tom. I want to and you had a tough day. This is on me.” Ben said, then smiled.

“...Okay. Thank you, Ben.” Tom said. Ben did a little giggle. Tom loved it when Ben giggled. The waitress came back, too the book with the money and receipt and then within minute came back to give Ben the customer copy. Tom saw Ben looked at him. They weren't going to leave right away. So, they decided to chit chat before heading to Ben's house.

“Did you know the Halloween dance is in about 3 week, right?” Ben asked. Tom looked at Ben.

“Yes.” Tom answered.

“Are you going? You do not have to have a date or anything.” Ben asked.

“I know. I mostly likely will not go.” Tom replied back. Tom looked at Ben who's eyed widen with shock.

“What?” Tom asked, who wasn't sure why Ben was staring at him like that.

“I-I just never heard you say you wouldn't go to a dance. You love dancing!” Ben told him.

“Yeah, but this in front of many other people....not just you. Plus, I really hate school as much as it. I would if the bullying wasn't so bad.” Tom said, blushing. Ben put his head on Tom's shoulder and looked at him.

“I understand, Tom. I seriously do. I know you're not afraid to be you, but sometimes, something can become too much.” Ben said.

“Thanks.” Tom told Ben.

“No problem, buddy.” Ben said. Then Tom decided to ask him a different question than the one he was going to ask before.

“Are you going?”” Tom asked Ben. Ben was sipping his soda. After that, looked at his phone quickly.

“I might.” Ben said.

“Oh. Well, that's cool.” Tom said. Now, he really wanted to go...if Ben was going to.

“Hey, Tom?” Ben asked.

“Yes?” Tom replied.

“You were going to ask me a question earlier at school but we had to rush to class. Was this the question you were going to ask?” Ben asked Tom again. Tom silently gulped. He thought Ben had forgotten about it and kind of hoped he did.

“N-no. It was different one I was going to ask.” Tom explained.

“Do you still want to ask me?” Ben asked. Even though, Tom really not going to ask Ben, he was going o have to ask him sooner or later....before he misses his chance.

“Yes, I do.” Tom said. Ben leaned over closer to Tom so he didn't have to ask him very loud.

“Go ahead. I'm all ears.” Ben said. Tom gulped silently again.

“Well.....I was wondering if you....” Tom was suddenly cut off by Ben's phone ringing.

“Sorry, Tom, just give me a few seconds.” Ben said. He answered his phone. It was his mom. After a minute, Ben hung up the phone.

“Hey, Tom, I got to go but I'll be back. I'll come over to your house in about an hour. Sorry bout this.” Ben said. They both started to get up and grab their stuff.

“Is everything okay?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I think my mom just wanted to see me for a bit before I head over to your place.” Ben said.

“I understand. You will be spending tonight and tomorrow at my house, so it's fine. Plus, I really have no say in saying you can't, which would be stupid.” Tom said. Ben and Tom lived a block away from each other and had to walk three blocks to Ben's house. Four blocks to Tom's house.

“Thanks.” Ben said.

“No problem.” Tom said. They walked over to the door and left the restaurant. As they got halfway to Ben's, Ben looked over at Tom.

“By the way, what was the question you were going to ask me before?” Ben asked.

“...Nothing really important.” Tom said, which was a lie. It was one of the most important questions of his life.

“Either way, I would like to hear it.” Ben said. Tom looked down at the ground when they stopped to turn.

“Can I ask you at my house later? I really do not want to say in in public.” Tom asked. Ben started to worry but didn't want to force or embarrass Tom just to get an answer.

“Okay.” Ben said. After a few more minutes, they arrived at Ben's. Ben waved and told Tom that he will call before he gets there. Both parted ways and Tom headed home. When Tom got home, his mom was there. He knew because her bag was sitting on the table on the right side of the couch.

“Mom? Are you home?” Tom asked.

“Yes. I'm in the kitchen.” she replied. Tom walked to and into the kitchen. His mom was having some tea. She looked up and smiled. Then she noticed, Ben wasn't with him.

“Wasn't Ben suppose to be walking home with you from the restaurant?” his mom asked.

“Yes but his Mom want to talk to him. Everything is okay he said.” Tom said.

“Oh okay.” his Mom replied. Tom needed some reassurance from his Mom about something.

“Mom, I need you opinion on something....if that's okay?” Tom suddenly asked.

“Sure! Come, sit at the table with me and lets talk.” his Mom, said, patting the chair next to her. He walked over and sat down.

“What is it that you wanted to ask me about?” his Mom said. Tom sighed and began.

“I know Ben and I have been friends for a long time. He knows I'm gay but....I'm not sure if he is. I'm not going to ask him because that's rude. …..Though.....I really need to tell him something and it could make or break our friendship forever.” Tom explained. His Mom put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, worried.

“Tom, Ben would want you to be honest with him, no matter what. He's very understanding. What do you want to ask him?” his Mom said. Secretly, she knew something about Ben that Tom didn't. She never wanted said anything to Tom because it was Ben's mom that told her he was. Plus, if Tom was going to say what she was thinking, then she would be fine with it.

“...I wanted to ask Ben to be my boyfriend....but now, I'm not sure if I should.” Tom said but suddenly laid his head on the table, embarrassed that he just told his mom this. She rubbed the top of Tom's head, then he looked up at her.

“I would ask him anyway.” his Mom said, knowing what she knew. Tom looked was shocked by his Mom's answer.

“Are you sure?! What if he hates me after I tell him?” Tom said, worried. His Mom held Tom's hands in her's and look straight at him.

“Tom, just go for it. I know Ben will not hate you for asking. I know this for sure. Lets just call it...a mother's intuition.” she told Tom, smiling. Tom felt better now and more confident to ask Ben now and she was right.

“Thanks, Mom. You're right. I need to at least ask him.” Tom said.

“You're welcome, honey. I love you.” she said.

“Love you, too.” Tom replied. Tom's phone went off. It was Ben and he knew because he had a certain ring tone set for him. Both for calling and texting. It was a text. He looked at it and it said that Ben was on his way.

“Well, Mom, Ben is on his way. I'm not going to ask him tonight, though.” Tom said.

“Tom, if want to ask him tonight or tomorrow here at the house, it's fine. I got to go do some errands tomorrow and will be out all day anyway. I love you and I support you, unconditionally.” she said. Tom smiled and hugged her. After a few seconds, he got up from the table to meet Ben outside. When he got outside, he suddenly felt weird again but not as bad as before.

“But we're like brothers, though! I ...Damn...I do not know what to do anymore.” Tom asked. Tom took a breath and waited outside for Ben to come over.


	2. Everything Comes in Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom and Ben are having the first night of their sleepover. Everything seems to be going great...until Tom tells him how he truly feels. Will Ben make Tom's dream come true or will he crush it and walk out of his life forever?
> 
> Also, what is it that Tom never noticed about Ben all these years?
> 
> Find out in chapter 2 :)

 

**S** uddenly, he heard footsteps coming up to the gate. He looked up and it was Ben. They both waved and Tom ran to the gate to let Ben in.

“Hey!” Tom said.

“Hi again.” Ben said. They walked to the door and Tom let Ben in first. Tom's mom was know sitting on the couch.

“Well, hi there, Ben! It's been a couple of weeks since I last saw you. Did you get a haircut?” she asked.

“Hi, mom. No, I just combed it different.” Ben replied. Ben was allowed to Tom's Mom is his Mom as well.

“Oh. It looks amazing.” his Mom said. She got up and Ben and her hugged.

“I'm going to go put Ben's bags in my room. Is that okay, Ben?” Tom asked.

“That's fine. Thank you, Tom.” he said. 

“No problem.” Tom said. He picked Ben's bags and went up to his room. As Ben and Tom's Mom were talking. Tom came back down but went back up after he asked if he can have about 10 minutes to clean his room. He forgot his writing stuff was out. When Tom went back up and shut the door. Ben looked at Tom's mom again, worried.

“I have a question. ….Has Tom being stressed out or something?” Ben asked.

“No? Why?” his mom asked Ben. Ben suddenly regretted asking Tom's mom the question but he was very worried. 

“Well, today, Tom seemed...uneasy, nervous about something he wanted to ask today but never could say it...twice. Second time was my fault and we had to rush to class the first time he tried to asked. I feel like something is eating up upside and he just scared to ask me. Which, I want him to be open and get help if he needs it. ….Maybe I'm just worrying too much.” Ben explained and then sighed. Tom's Mom put her hand on Ben's shoulder and rubbed.

“You're not worrying too much, Ben. You're an amazing friend to Tom. You have been for 11 years next week.” Tom Mom told him. Ben was surprised she remembered when Tom and him met.

“Also, you both have quite a lot in common and are always there for each other. I know that Tom sometimes has doubts and worries but who doesn't?” She asked Ben.

“I know I do.” Ben said. 

“See? Give Tom some time. He will tell you. He always does.” his Mom reassured Ben.

“True. Thank you for talking to me. I will not say anything to Tom.” Ben said. 

“No problem.” his Mom said, hugging Ben. They both heard Tom come downstairs.

“Sorry about that.” Tom said.

“It's fine, Tom. Your room is more clean than mine right now.” Ben said. His room is clean but there's just a few misplaced items. Not enough to get in trouble over. Tom's mom looked at both of them.

“Well, what do you both want for dinner.” she asked. Both Tom and Ben's family is rich but they do not eat out all the time. But Tom's mom orders delivery most of the time when Ben sleeps over. She went to the kitchen and grabs the menus. Tom and Ben looked at them and decided on Chinese. They picked out what they wanted and she ordered it. When it got here they out got some plates and watch a movie. They watched “The Avengers”. After the movie ended. It was about 8:30pm. The mom had to head to bed earlier so the boys got to stay up by themselves, which they do anyway but earlier this time. They cleaned up and headed up to Tom's room. The mom headed to her to go to sleep. When they got there, Tom shut the door so they could change. Tom's room had a bathroom so Ben changed in there. When Ben walked out, Tom was sitting on the bed with his head down.

“You okay?” Ben asked. Tom looked up at Ben.

“I'm ready to ask you that question now.” Tom said. Ben said on the floor in front of Tom, even though Tom offered to let bed sit on the bed, Ben was fine with sitting on the ground. He got comfy and looked up at Tom.

“Ask away. My phone is on silence so no one will bother us, by the way.” Ben said. Tom thanked Ben and got comfy and began.

“Ben, for a while now. I have had these weird feelings. It's not a sick feeling but a gut feeling. Though, I have a certain feeling since 5 th grade. I always tried to deny it because it involved someone very close to me. But...I can't anymore. I.....” Tom all of sudden stopped talking because he was afraid to screw this up.

“You?” Ben asked, wanting to Tom continue.

“Actually, before I say this next thing, please do not hate me.” Tom asked. 

“Why would I hate you?” Ben asked.

“Because this could break our friendship forever.” Tom said, starting to feel nervous.

“Tom, that's for me to decide but I know it won't. Please tell me, Tom.” Ben said, assuring him.

“ Ben....damn it. I can't do it.” Tom said, starting to worry.

“Why? I'm not going to say anything negative or make fun of you.” Ben said.

“But you're not a certain way, Ben.” Tom said.

“What certain thing?” Ben asked. Tom began to tear up. Ben rushed over to his friend. 

“Tom, what is the certain thing am I not?” Ben asked, wanting to cry because Tom was crying. Tom took a breath and looked at him.

“You're not gay, Ben.” Tom said. Tom suddenly saw that Ben was shocked. 

“Oh no!” Tom thought, wanting to cry again. Ben let go but sat back down.

“I'm sorry, Ben. If you want t-!” Tom heard Ben start to chuckle a bit. Tom suddenly got confused by Ben's response.

“Tom, for a guy who can figure out stuff very well.....I can't believe you never figured that out.” Ben said.

“Figure out what?” Tom thought. Then, it suddenly hit Tom. His eyes widened and he looked straight at Ben.

“YOU are as well?!” Tom said. Worried his mom heard him, he went to the door to check but his mother was basically out like a light He closed the door and looked back at Ben, who was smiling.

“Is this for real?" Tom asked. Ben got up and put his hands on Tom's shoulders.

“Tom, I knew I was gay since I was 12. I never said anything to you or anyone because I felt like I should be ready. But....I thought you would figure it out sooner or later. …..This the second time today you have really surprised me.” Ben said. Tom did not know what to say or what to do. 

“When did you first discover that you were gay?” Tom asked. Ben let go and looked at Tom.

“Since I developed a crush on this boy when I was 11 and then..a couple of years later...it becomes clear that I was madly in love with this person. I am still am in love with this person as of today, in fact.” Ben said. 

“Wow! You seem so manly and popular with the girls that I swear you were straight. You never showed signs of liking a guy or anything. I know you do not have to be girly to be gay but I never even got a  slightly light hint about it.” Tom said. 

“I know. Actually, I thought the signs were clear and strong. Yet, life is full of surprises.” Ben said.  
“True and either way, I never knew. ...I feel better now.” Tom said. 

“Me too.” Ben said. They both started to chuckle a bit. This made Tom happy but also worried. He just realized Ben didn't say who it was, which made Tom sad again. Tom stopped chuckling. Ben did too and looked up at Tom, who was now sad. Before Ben could say anything, Tom began to talk.

“I just realized....you never said who and it just made me sad a bit. You do not have to tell me, though. I respect you if you do not want to but.....I need to say something else.” Tom said.

“Tom?” Ben asked. Tom looked up at Ben. Tom's facial expression had both sad and scared on it.

“Ben...I do not know how to say it in other way but....” Tom began to sniffle a bit, trying to hold back tears.

“Tom, you don't ha-!” Before Ben could finished, he saw that Tom was going to tell him, no matter how hard it was to do.

“Ben...I'm in love with you.” Tom confessed. Ben just stood there, not showing any expression on his face. Feeling Tom upset him, he turned away.

“Tom...” Ben began to say something but was interrupted.

“.....If you want to leave and never want to speak to me again....I will be okay with that. ...But I had to say it.” Tom said. He then buried his face in his hands and cried. 

“Oh, Tom.” Ben muttered rushing back over to Tom. A minute later, Tom stopped crying when he felt a pair of arms hug him. It was Ben's arms and he was crying as well. Tom lifted up and turned his head.

“Ben?” Tom asked. It took a minute before Ben said something.

“Tom, I'm sorry that you had to go through this. I feel so bad.” Ben said.

“Why? You didn't anything wrong.” Tom said. Ben hugged him a bit tighter but not enough to hurt him.

“Tom...the person I have been in love with for years...is....is you.” Ben said. Tom turned around (surprised but happy) in Ben's arms and hugged him back to comfort him. He let go, cupped Ben's head in his hands by the cheeks and kissed his forehead. Ben opened his eyes and Tom was smiling. Tom was feeling happy again. Very happy.

“Ben, you have always been there for me. You are the most amazing person I know. I love you for who you are. Your personality, heart, mind and soul. You are perfect to me. Inside and out.” Tom said. Ben smiled which made Tom's heart happy. Ben touched Tom's cheek as well

“I love you for who are as well. Inside and out. I will protect you and love you. You are my true love, Tom. I know we are only 17 but I know this in my heart and gut.” Ben said.

“Oh, Ben.” Tom said, blushing and burying his head into Ben's chest. Ben giggled which made Tom giggle a bit. After a minute of embracing each other, Tom finally got the courage to ask him the official question that been burning in both their minds. They both let go so Tom could talk.

“Ben, will you be my boyfriend?” Tom asked, finally. Ben held his hands and looked at him.

“I would be honored to be your boyfriend, Tom. I love you so much. …..Do you still want me to spend the weekend here?” Ben answered and asked. The second part made Tom think but he answered it quickly.

“Of course.” Tom said. They both held hands and walked over and sat on the floor. After deciding if they wanted to watch a movie or play video games, they decided to play a video game.

_ -Five Hours Later- _

It was now 2am and they were extremely exhausted. Tom and Ben began to get ready for bed. Tom was about to get into his bed and then saw been suddenly get his sleeping bag out. Ben usually sleeps on the floor because he wants to. As Ben was getting ready to lay down, he saw a sheet been put next to him, then a pillow thrown down. He looked up. Tom was making a make-shift sleeping bag next to him. Tom looked at Ben and smiled.

“Tom...” Ben started to say as Tom sat on the ground to make the rest of it.

“Ben, please do not try to tempt me to sleep in my bed. I want to and plus, I hate that you sleep on the floor only.” Tom said.

“...If you want to...I won't saying anything or try to tempt you. Plus, it's your house.” Ben said. As Tom fluffed his pillow and laid down. He looked up at Ben and smiled.

“Ben...can I kiss you on your cheek, please?” Ben asked. Without a word, Ben leaned down and his head forward and Tom kissed his right check. Ben looked at Tom and kissed his left cheek. Tom giggled a bit. Ben laid down next to Tom. Both of them yawned. As they looked at each other, they smiled.

I love you, B-.” Tom tried to say but stopped and smiled. Ben was already fast sleep. Tom closed his eyes. 

“I love you, Ben.” Tom fully said before he drifted off to sleep. Both finally were asleep and very happy, dreaming about what adventures will tomorrow and the future bring. 


	3. A Saturday Love (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the official first day of Tom and Ben's relationship and the second day of the sleepover.

** I ** t was the next morning and Saturday. Tom was already up and awake. He only slept about 7 hours, which is fine for Tom. Ben was still sleeping upstairs. Tom's mother left early to go do errands. She will be out til the evening so she left Tom some money just in case they wanted to order dinner. Tom has his own money and bankcard. Tom's mother is model and fashion designer and sometimes has meetings on Saturdays. 

“Wow. Last night was pretty amazing. …..GAH! Ben looked so adorable this morning. Curled up in the blanket, with his head on his pillow, and he was smiling. ...He's so perfect.” Tom thought. Then, he heard footsteps coming down the stairs. He knew it was Ben because he knows how he yawns. Tom silently giggled and smiled. Then he felt Ben hug him and lay his head on top of his. He was still kind of groggy but up.

“Good morning, swee-!” Tom felt Ben put his head on top of his, still having his arms wrapped around him. 

“Ben?” Tom asked. That's when Tom figured out that Ben was playing around because began to snore and it sounded not real. So, Tom got an idea. He took his hand, reached up to the top of Ben's head and lightly tickled him. That's when he heard Ben giggle a bit.

“My soft and adorable pillow is tickling me.” Ben said. He lifted up his head and looked down at Tom, who was looking up and smiling.

“Oh, it's not a pillow. ...It's my soft, sweet and adorable boyfriend.” Ben said, then smiled with his eyes closed. When he opened his eyes, Tom's mouth was now just a straight line across, wide-eyed and blushing. Ben started to laugh at the sight of seeing the expression on Tom's face. 

“Oh gosh, Tom. Your face looks so adorable right now!” Ben said. After Ben stopped laughing, Tom cupped his face in his hands. 

“Oh no. I hope I didn't upset him.” Ben thought. Ben lean over to the right side of Tom and turned his head to the left face Tom.

“I'm sorry, sweetheart. I didn't mean to upset you or embarrass you.” Ben said. That's when he heard Tom giggle. Tom put his hands on the table and looked at Ben.

“You didn't. Sorry if I made you think that. ….I'm just not used to those kinds of compliments and things.” Tom told Ben.

“It's okay. ” Ben said, smiling again.

“I will thought. I just need time.” Tom told him.

“I understand, darling. I love you.” Ben said, then kissing Tom on the cheek. Tom turned his head to Ben and kissed Ben's cheek.

“I love you, too.” Tom said. Ben let go and went to the counter to get something to eat. Ben yawned again. It always took a little bit for Ben to wake up on the weekends, depending on how long he slept.

“Ben, you can go back to sleep for a longer if you need to.” Tom said. Ben put a box of cereal down and looked at Tom, smiling.

“I'll be fine. Thanks, though.” Ben said. The only time he ever took a nap during a sleepover was about 6 months ago but Tom was napping right next to him. Tom never knew that Ben slept right to him, facing him & very close that day. That's one of the stronger signs that Ben showed (before they dated/in love with Tom) that Tom never knew about because he wasn't up for it. Most of the time, it very light signs or Tom wasn't sure.

“Hey, Tom, what do you want to today?” Ben asked.

“Do you want to stay here or go outside and do stuff?” Tom asked.

“Whatever you want. I'm up for anything.” Ben said, sounding more awake. After thinking about it, they decided to spend the day outside. Tom and Ben live about 5 minutes away (walking distance) from the downtown/ shopping district. Plus, the park was halfway between where downtown starts and the shopping district is. An hour later, as Tom and Ben were getting their shoes on, Tom asked Ben a question.

“Hey, Ben, I know we literally only started dated last night but do you want to make our relationship public? Or do you want to wait?” Tom asked. Ben looked up at Tom and said.

“Depends on what you want to do. I'm proud that your my boyfriend but I know how people can be to you and I do not want them to upset or bully you. To be honest, I want to show the world that we are boyfriends and that I do not give a damn what people say. I love you, Tom. But.....in the end, it's about both of us so I want you to be ready to do that when you're sure you're ready.” Ben told Tom. As Ben finished tying his shoelaces, grabbing and putting his messenger bag, he felt Tom hold his left hand. He turned his head and saw Tom smile.

“You know what, Ben...lets make them talk.” Tom said. Ben smiled and kiss his boyfriend's right cheek. He held his hand back.

“I love you, too, Ben. And I am ready. I'm not afraid about people talking our relationship...I do not want people to degrade you because of me.” Tom said. Ben looked straight into Tom's eyes.

“Tom, people who talk shit and are homophobic are just showing their inner ignorance and stupidity to the world. Do not worry about them. If they try to hurt you, physically, I'm not going to lie, I will kick their asses. Only, if they are physically hurting you.” Ben said. Tom kissed Ben's forehead. They both walked to the door, Tom opened and they left the house to go on today's adventures!

Around 11am, is when they left the house and went outside. Ben and Tom walked to the downtown area and walked around a bit. They were near the used video-game/DVD and comic book store and went in to look around a bit. They go into this store so much that the workers know them by name. Today, it was the lady who always wore dark and anime clothing/styles. She also goes to their school. She looked up, saw them and smiled. 

“Hi guys!” she said, cheerfully. She usually is always happy and cheery.

“Hey.” Ben said back. Both of them walked over to the counter. When they go there, she leaned forward and hugged them. No one else was there in the store at the moment.

“How are you two doing?” she asked.

“We're doing fine.” Tom answered. Ben agreed with Tom because it's true.

“Awesome. I'm glad.” she replied back. After talking for 10 minutes, a customer walked in so they had to stop. They Ben asked her a question.

“Do you have any the pre-order lists that we can look it, please?” Ben asked.

“Actually, we just added some things to it last night so if you can give about 10 minutes, I should have some printed out for you both.” she said.

“Oh! That's fine, we're not in any rush.” Ben said, which is true. 

“Thanks. I'll go get started on those.” she said, going to the backroom to go print some out. They walked away from the counter and went to go look around. They always start with the classic systems/games and end their search with the newest/modern ones. As they were looking, Ben reached his nearest hand over to Tom's nearest hand and held it, while still looking. Tom looking down and blushed. He looked bad up at Ben, who was still looking. Tom looked forward and held Ben's hand more tight. Ben suddenly looked at Tom, blushing. Tom turned his head to Ben and smiled. Then, Ben smiled back, still blushing a bit.

“I love you.” Tom whispered.

“I love you, too.” Ben said. Then they went back to looking at the games. The girl came by with the lists and then went back to the counter to help someone. They looked at the lists for each system for about 7 minutes. Ben and Tom have every, single system, old and new. Then, they continued to look at the games and comic books for 45 minutes after that. 

“They walked over the counter with about 2 games, 2 comic books and a DVD to watch later. Both have a membership with the store and a LOT of credit. Sometimes, the store had raffles and stuff for free store credit. Even though, both of them are very rich, they do it because if they win, they just give the store credit away to someone or people. After the girl rang up their purchases, they looked at them, with a smile on her face.

“So...how long have you two been dating?” she whispered. Both blushed but they need she wasn't being rude, she did see them holdings hands after all.

“Since yesterday.” Ben said, proudly.

“Congrats!” she said. They both said thank you and nodded. She finished ringing up the things they were getting.

“You total is 38.16 dollars and cents.” She said. Tom took out his wallet. Ben started to take out his but told him to put it away.

“You paid for the smoothies yesterday. I know this more than the smoothies but still, I want to.” Tom said, smiling. Ben thanked Tom and told him that he'll pay for lunch. The stuff cost about 27 more dollars than what the smoothies cost yesterday and they were huge sized smoothies. Tom paid for the stuff in cash and wrote it down in his money book. She put the stuff in a bag and handed it to them. Ben took the bag before Tom could. He wasn't heavy any way.

“Have a great day, you two.” she said to them.

“Thanks. You two.” They both said. They walked the door and headed out. Tom put the bag in his backpack. Tom always has a backpack with him. Just like Ben with his messenger bag. 

At lunch (about 30 minutes later), Ben and Tom were at the table, talking and having fun.

“So, how are you feeling about out relationship being somewhat out in the open.” Ben whispered. Tom smiled and held Ben's hand under the table.

“I feel wonderful about it.” Tom said, honestly.

“Yay! Me too.” Ben said, rubbing Tom's hand. Suddenly, Tom felt weird...and freaking out mentally but not showing it.

“Tom? You okay?” Ben asked him. All Tom could do was stare at what was bothering him. Ben turned around and saw what Tom was looking at. It was that douche from school that was bothering Tom yesterday. How did Ben know this? The douche is with his dad, the idiot cop.

Ben looked back at Tom, who was laying his head on the table, trying to hide face. Ben lean over to comfort Tom. Tom sat back up in his chair.

“Tom, it's okay. Do not let him or his dad get to you. I'm here. If he comes over here, just ignore him.” Ben said.

“Okay, I will. Thanks for cheering me up.” Tom said. 

“You're welcome, darling.” Ben whispered. Both smiled and Ben sat back down. Not even more than 5 minutes, Tom sees the douche walk up to their table. Ben saw this and looked at Tom.

 

“Remember, just ignore him.” Ben quietly whispered to Tom. Tom nodded back and they began to look at their menus, which they actually haven't looked at yet. When he got the table, he stood between the two of them. 

 

“Hi, guys.” he said, in this friendly voice, which you can tell was fake. They just keep looking at their menus. After a couple of minutes of him trying to get Ben and Tom's attention, he decided to give.

 

“Okay, okay. I know when I'm not wanted.” He said and then walked back to where he was before. The waitress finally came and took their orders. They started chatting while their orders were being made.

 

“Ben, when is the Halloween dance again?” Tom asked. Ben took a sip of water and then put his glass down.

 

“One month from this Saturday. Why?” Ben answered. Tom took a breath before saying it.

 

“I decided to go to the dance after all....if you will go with me.” Tom told him. Ben smiled and held Tom's hand under the table.

 

“Tom...the answer is yes.” Ben said, smiling, which made Tom smile. Tom squealed on the inside but was keeping his composer on the outside. 

 

“Plus, we get to go costume shopping together...unless you want us to surprise each other?” Ben asked. Tom thought about it for a minute.

 

“We can go together for that. Plus, we make our stuff anyway so it's fine.” Tom said. Tom smiled and giggled which also made Ben smiled. He held Tom's hand under the table and whispered in his ear.  
  
"I love you."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be making this chapter into two parts. So, basically, the other half will be Chapter 4 and posted next Monday or Tuesday.


	4. A Saturday Love (Part 2)

“We can go together for that. Plus, we make our stuff anyway so it's fine.” Tom said. Suddenly, a waitress come over with their orders. They ate, went to the restroom, paid for the food and left. By now, it was around 2pm. Tom took out his phone to see if his mom contacted him or something. As soon he unlocked his phone, a text from his mother showed up on the phone. She letting Tom know that she'll be home around 6pm and ask if there was anything for dinner they wanted so she could pick it up on the way home. After a minute, they decided to cook dinner themselves tonight at the house and they'll go pick up the stuff from the store, since the store is only about 7 minutes away from Tom's house, walking distance. She texted back and then he put his phone away, after looking at it.

“So, do you want to go pick up the stuff for dinner now or wait a bit?” Ben asked.

“We can go get the stuff in a couple of hours.” Tom said.

“Okay.” Ben said. They decided to go to the park and relax and have fun. When they go there they took off their bags and sat near a bench across from the basketball court.

“Tom, how long has it been since we played basketball?” Ben asked. That made Tom think for several seconds

“About 2 months ago.” Tom said.

“We need to play it again and outside of school.” Ben said.

“We do. ….Plus, that means I get to buy or make a new tank top for it since my other one ripped.” Tom said.

“I remembered that. I was sad about it because you made that one and looked amazing...though...everything you make is amazing.” Ben said.

“Really?” Tom asked.

“Yep. You have many talents, Tom.” Ben told him. Tom got an idea. He remembered the War Horse interview and decided to take the chance. He put his hand on Ben's upper arm and looked at him. Ben looked at him back, confused. That's when Tom went for it.

“Darling. Thank you.” Tom said, trying to say it like Tom Hiddleston did. It took Ben a second to realize why he did that and then he giggled.

“Oh, Tom, you goof, I love you.” Ben said hugging his boyfriend. They both began to giggle and then it became laughter. They stopped when they saw a group of teenagers their age, walk onto the basketball court. They noticed the guys were kind of sad when they realized they didn't have an even amount of people for the game that they wanted to play. One guy looked up at Tom and Ben.

“Maybe they would like to join us? They look like nice guys.” One of them said. The “leader” of the group walked over to Tom and Ben.

“Hi. I was wondering if you both would like to join us? We need six people but on have 4 to actually play at the moment. You do not have to but if you would like to, we would deeply appreciate it. We are playing for points but it's just mostly for fun, any way. We will not be tough on you guys. We promise.” The guy said. After thinking about, they accepted their request to play. They walked over to the guys and introduce themselves.

“Nice to meet you, Ben and Tom. I'm Travis. The other 4 from left to right are Sid, Marcus, Dante and Will. Will is our score keeper today since he doesn't want to play much basketball today.”

“Nice to meet you all.” Ben said, shaking their hands. Tom looked at Dante and then said.

“Your hair. Reminds me of the version of Dante from Devil May Cry 3.” Tom said. Dante looked at Tom and smiled.

“Yes! Another Devil May Cry fan. Awesome!” He said. Ben looked over at Tom who was smiling. Ben knew Tom was happy because these people were being nice to them. Ben looked at Travis to ask him a question.

“Can Tom and I be on the same team, please. We will not cheat. We promise.” Ben said.

“Sure! I have no problem with that. Is there a reason?” Travis asked. Then realized...he was just rude a bit.

“Sorry...you do not have to give me a reason.” Travis said.

“Ben is my boyfriend.” Toms aid, suddenly regretting answering. The five guys looked at them and one of the guys piped up.

“Awesome! We are very huge gay right supporters. In fact, this actually practice for us for a charity game we are doing as well.” Sid said. He had a Southern accent and a nice tan. Travis explain the rules of the game to Ben and Tom, which they agreed with and then split into two teams. They 4 guys playing walked over and took off their jackets. They wore Jerseys with the team name and charity on it. They were known as the “Rainbow Dribblers” and their charity they were playing for was the Trevor Project!

“Awesome! Ben and Tom said. The guys knew they were talking about the outfits they were wearing.

“Oh, thanks!” Marcus said. Come to find out, the reason they were playing for that charity is because each person had at least one or two gay family members in each of their families, who they adore very much. One is actually a drag queen on Friday nights and does acts of all sorts. Then, they began the game after a minute. They played for an hour and fifteen minutes. Tom and Ben's side won but they all won basically.

“Great game, everyone!” Travis high-fiving each other. Then they all high-fived Ben and Tom.

“Thank you guys so much for playing along with us. That was fun!” Dante said.

“Yeah! We should play together more often.” Travis said. They all agreed. After the 5 guys left, Ben and Tom sat down to rest for a few minutes. It was around 3:30pm now.

“Lets go pick of the stuff for dinner now.” Tom said.

“You lead the way, cutie.” Ben said. Tom held Ben's hand and helped him up. They left the park and walked to the store.

Then, they went to pick up the food for dinner. Took about 20 minutes to do that and check out. Tom texted his Mom to ask if she wanted to have what they were having. She said sure, so, they picked up enough for 4 people, just in case. When they go home, they put the stuff on the counter and began to set up the stuff to cook. They were having a fish-type dish with steam vegetables and rice. Ben and Tom actually can cook really well. They also where making red-velvet cake for dessert. That's why Tom and Ben are allowed to use the kitchens at both houses when sleeping over. It took about an 2 hours minutes to cook everything. As they finished cleaning up, Tom's mom arrived home. She opened the door and they were setting up the table for dinner.

“Hi, boys! How was your day? By the way, dinner smells really good.” she told them.

“We had a great day and thank you.” Tom said to his Mom. She helped them set up the table and everything. Sometimes, they eat at the table at Tom's house when Ben sleeps over. At Ben's, they eat at the table all the time or outside on the patio/back porch.

As they eating, Ben and Tom told Tom's mother about the guys they played basketball with today.

“Wow! That's really amazing. Did they said it was public event?” she asked them.

“Yes, It's around the weekend of the second week of December at the huge community Sports building in town” Tom said, then putting a forkful of rice into his mouth. The place is basically for sports that has big events/gatherings like Basketball, Indoor Volleyball (when raining), Roller-skate Hockey, Etc. They also let teams practice there for big events and just to let people have fun/hangout and play stuff like Basketball. Though, it's a driving distance of 15 minutes, Tom's mom was willing to take them, since she had nothing to do around that time or month.

“You boys want to go watch them play and cheer them on?” the Mom asked.

“Yes, please.” Tom asked his Mom. His Mom smiled and agreed to take them. An hour later, after they finished eating and cleaned up, Ben, Tom and his Mother took the dessert in to the living room and watching the new movie they bought today, which ironically was Thor 2: The Dark World. They saw in theaters, so Tom knew about what happens during the movie but still cried when Loki “died”. After that, the mom went to bed. She had a long day with meetings and such.

 

**-An hour later-**

 

Ben and Tom were playing Soul Calibur 5 tonight. As they were playing and finished the fight (Ben won those 3 rounds), Tom looked at Ben.

“You would make an amazing Kilik or Raphael cosplayer.” Tom suddenly said. Ben turned to Tom and raised one eyebrow.

“You think so?” Ben asked.

“Yes, I do. ...Who do you think I would be good as from Soul Calibur?” Tom said. Ben looked at Tom and thought for a minute.

“Either, Siegfried or Xiba.” Ben said.

“Xiba?! Why?” Tom asked, surprised that not only Ben actually came up with answer for one character but two of them and one of them was Xiba. Ben giggled but explained it to Tom.

“Well, Xiba not only has bubbly and flexible as you, he has ginger/red hair like you and is hilarious, which I love about you.” Ben said. That made Tom blush. Ben let a few giggles.  
“Gosh, Tom, you are adorable.” Ben said.

“Shut up.” Tom said, laughing a but.

“Make me.” Ben said. With that they began to wrestle, playfully/jokingly. Tom was wearing a Spiderman t-shirt and Ben was wearing an Iron-man one. So, basically, it was a battle between Spiderman and Iron-Man. A few minutes later, Tom was sitting on top of Ben getting ready for his next “attack”. Ben tried to wrap his arms around to pull him BUT accidentally hit Tom is the crotch with his thigh. Tom landed sideways, holding his arms between his thighs.

“Oh god! Tom, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?” Ben said. A minute later, Tom was fine. He looked at Ben with a serious but joking like expression on his face.

“...You hit Spiderman in the arachnads.” Tom said, pouting. Ben fell to the floor laughing after he heard what Tom said and Tom began laughing. They both were now giggling too hard for about minute. Ben stopped a took a couple of breaths and ask Tom ask a question.

“Did your seriously just say “arachnads”?” Ben asked.

“...Yes.” Tom said, smiling. Ben giggled a few more times and then looked at Tom.

“Oh gosh. Tom, you are too clever and funny....I love you.” Ben said, crawling over and kissed his boyfriend on the cheek.

“Thanks and I love you, too.” Tom said, he kissed Ben but accidentally kissed his lips quickly. Tom blushed but not enough to see red, after realizing what he did. That's when Ben, held Tom in his arms all of a sudden and looked at Tom. Now, Tom was blushing bright red. Before Tom could say a word, Ben kissed Tom's lips. He didn't tongue kiss him. Tom's eyes widened and then closed as he wrapped his arms around Ben. They kissed for almost two minutes straights. After they let go, Both of them took a breath.

“How was that?” Ben asked.

“Well....lets just say, if we didn't move the Earth just now, then I know Asgard felt a rumble.” Tom said.

“I agree. It was perfect as well.” Ben said, smiling. Tom and Ben decided to watch another movie. They chose a comedy and got into a cuddling position.

 

**-4 hours of Movies, smooching and internet searching later-**

 

Tom and Ben were laying on their sleeping bags, trying to go to sleep but couldn't, so chatted a bit more with the light on. Suddenly, Ben thought of something.

“By the way, if Spiderman has “Arachnads”, what does Iron-man have then?” Ben asked. It took a Tom several seconds to think about but then came up with the answering.

“Wrecking balls, my dear Ben.” Tom said. Ben looked at Tom for a second.

“Oh my god. Why didn't I think of that?” Ben asked.

“I do not know. I don't control your mind.” Tom said.

“True. But you own my heart.” Ben said. Tom blushed and hid under the covers. Ben rubbed the top of Tom's head through the blanket. Then, Tom pooped his head back out and looked at Ben.

“Ben....you are such a dork. But I love you that way.” Tom said.

“I love you the way you are too, Tom.” Ben said, leaning over kissed Tom's cheek (the one nearest to him). And then, they kissed each other again on the lips. After they stopped they looked at each other. Then Tom turned off his light. As Tom laid back done, Ben moved Tom closer to him and they cuddled.

“Ben?” Tom suddenly said.

“Yea?” He said getting comfortable.

“...Will every get tired of me saying “I love you” all the time?” Tom asked.

“No. Because I'll never get tired of telling you the same thing or hearing it. ” Ben said, turning his head to kiss Tom's.

“Awe!” Tom said, getting comfortable as well. As they both were now, comfy, they both said goodnight and closed their eyes. Tom started to think as his eyes were closed.

“Wow. This seriously amazing. I have not only the most amazing best friend in the world but....he's also the best boyfriend in the world.” Tom said smiling. Suddenly, his eyes opened wide as another thought popped up in his head.

“And.....my mother still doesn't know....or does she? ...Eh, either, I'm happy.” Tom said, now smiling and closing his eyes. Within a few minutes, Tom finally fell asleep, along with Ben.

As they both were sleep, the mother came to check up on them during the night. When she saw this, she smiled and closed the door. As she went to her room, went inside and then shut the door, she said to herself out loud but not very loud.

 

“Finally. Tom and Ben are together at last and in love. I'm so happy from them. ...And I will support them, no matter what.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not comment or flame if you do not like it. Be polite when commenting or giving advice.
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> I will only post one chapter at time. When I have it ready it will be posted by the next day.


End file.
